The subject matter herein relates generally to a gantry system and method for processing an aircraft.
During manufacture of aircraft, processing the exterior surfaces of the aircraft, such as cleaning, preparing, painting, coating, inspecting, and the like, is relatively challenging and time-consuming due to the large area, the wide range of dimensions and unique geometry associated with the aircraft. The shapes of the tail and the nose present problems with processing the exterior surface of the aircraft. Other structures, such as the wings and the vertical tail, present challenges in accessing the exterior surfaces of the aircraft. Additionally, positioning of the end effector for processing the aircraft needs to be maintained with high accuracy during the process.
Some known systems for processing the exterior surfaces of the aircraft include providing a manufacturing facility for processing the aircraft having many individual robots, such as cartesian coordinate robots, six-axis robots, selective-compliance-articulated robot arms (SCARAs), and the like, stationed around the floor space configured to reach the entire aircraft for processing. Such robots have many axes of motion and require many coordinated movements along the multiple axes of motion during processing. Such robots are large and expensive and occupy a large amount of floor space when permanently positioned in the manufacturing facility.
A need remains for a gantry system and method for processing an aircraft in a cost effective and reliable manner.